Andrew Jackson
Andrew Jackson was appointed commander of the Tennessee militia in 1801, with the rank of colonel. He was later elected major general of the Tennessee militia in 1802, where he served in the Creek War. Jackson defeated the Red Sticks at the Battle of Horseshoe Bend in 1814. US forces and their allies killed 800 Red Stick warriors in this battle, but Jackson spared the chief Red Eagle, a mixed-race man also known as William Weatherford. Sam Houston and David Crockett served under Jackson in this campaign. After the victory, Jackson imposed the Treaty of Fort Jackson upon both the Upper Creek enemies and the Lower Creek allies, wresting twenty million acres in what is now Georgia and Alabama. Jackson was appointed Major General after this action. Jackson's service in the War of 1812 against the United Kingdom was conspicuous for bravery and success. When British forces threatened New Orleans, Jackson took command of the defenses, including militia from several western states and territories. He was a strict officer but was popular with his troops. They said he was "tough as old hickory" wood on the battlefield, and he acquired the nickname of "Old Hickory". Battle vs. Miyamoto Musashi (by Pygmy Hippo 2 and Elgb333) Colosseum, Rome A huge crowd was in the stands as two foreigners were set to fight in the gladiatorial arena, one from the United States and one from Japan. The former had already arrived and waited impatiently for the man who had killed two of Europe's most famous duelists already and grew more impatient with every minute. "Noon, he agreed on. It's ten after. Where the hell is my opponent?!" Andrew Jackson took out his duelling pistol and quickly inspected it before finally hearing the doors open again and the latter duelist walked in calmly. "Now you show up! What man of honor shows up late to a duel?!" "スマートなもの。" (A smart one.) "Can you not speak English? Was that supposed to offend me sir? Because if so, I'm already annoyed enough by your timing!" Miyamoto Musashi had no idea what his opponent was saying but knew from his tone that once again, despite the language barrier, he had struck a nerve. What was even more surprising was that Miyamoto had once again accurately predicted what his opponent would say and managed to continue the conversation but obviously that ability wasn't what mattered. "一本の刀？ 哀れです。" (Only one sword? Pathetic.) He pulled out his Katana and Wakizashi as he said that to illustrate his point and confidently waited for his opponent to draw his blade. "I have half a mind to just shoot you, showoff, but this crowd wants a duel, not an execution." Andrew finally put away his duelling pistol and unsheathed his Model 1812 Officer's Sword along with his walking cane. "あなたは棒で私と戦うつもりですか？" (You intend to fight me with a stick?) Jackson ignored the foreign words and stomped over to the other duelist before taking a stab at him which he sidestepped. Musashi chuckled as he then blocked a slash from the Sword with his Wakizashi and tried to stab with his Katana but cried out in pain as a gold cap smacked his leg, causing him to crash to a knee. Miyamoto cursed under his breath as he was forced to use both his swords to block the Model 1812 from hacking through his face and both hit the guard with great force. Luckily they didn't break on Andrew's blade but he took the opportunity to reel back his walking cane and attempted to smash his foe's skull with it. Unfortunately for him, the other duelist took a risk and let go of his Wakizashi to throw two bo shurikens at his bad arm, making him drop his sword as well. "Bastard!" Jackson angrily stumbled backwards and pulled out the projectiles in rage before throwing his cane at his opponent. Musashi ducked and threw his Wakizashi back which his foe barely dodged before he lunged forwards with the Katana. He yelled out in pain as the I Wilson Knife stabbed through his wrist and made him drop his main sword before his chest was slashed with the knife. Both took a moment to catch their breath before Miyamoto charged once more with his katana raised for a stab to the heart. Andrew once again foiled this plan by throwing the I Wilson at his foe's face, cutting open his cheek, and causing him to crash into the dirt behind him. "あなたは武器を使い果たしています！" (You're running out of weapons!) "Good thing I saved the best for last." Their roles were reversed as the Japanese swordfighter furiously got up and turned to see the American duelist smirking with his duelling pistol out once more. The .70 caliber bullet tore through Musashi's shoulder and he collapsed once more in pain before pulling out his bokken from its sheath. Andrew calmly strided over with his walking cane and barely put any effort into kicking away the swung wooden sword before retrieving it for his coup de grâce. "詐欺師。" (Cheater.) "I'm the one who was smart enough to use a gun while you brought in lawn darts. You practically handed me this win." The two sticks slammed into Miyamoto Musashi's head again and again even as it cracked open until his face was rendered unrecognizable and his skull looked like it had taken a flanged mace instead of a cane and bokken. The crowd cheered on the incredible display of gruesome bloodlust as crunches filled the air, mainly due to their own warriors being avenged by the American. Andrew Jackson dropped both blunt objects next to the Japanese man's disfigured corpse and walked out a champion, this victory was sure to help him in the upcoming election. Winner:Andrew Jackson Expert's Opinion In this battle of history's arguably two greatest duelists, Andrew Jackson won for his metallurgically superior and longer Model 1812 Officer's Sword at mid range and the devastating Duelling Pistol at long range. Miyamoto Musashi had the Wakizashi which was actually made for combat at short range and the Bokken which was an actual weapon in the special category but despite tying up the X-Factors, Andrew still had the greater advantages with his more varied experience in battles and was surprisingly the physically healthier one. Miyamoto's various strategies were difficult to counter but Jackson's pain tolerance was more simple and equally effective in the short duel where guns once again beat blades. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Real Warriors